


One More Chance

by my_minha



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas setting, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, ex boyfriends, from exes to lovers again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_minha/pseuds/my_minha
Summary: when guanlin returns to korea and is invited to his friends' christmas dinner, he's filled with nerves on seeing park jihoon again after five years of their break up.guanlin is tempted to leave but jihoon persuades him to stay.





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jess for organizing this [panwink fic fest](https://twitter.com/sparksfly2033)! i'm so sorry for being late but thank you so much for your patience ^w^ 
> 
> i tried to make it more fluffy than angsty but i dunno if i succeeded lol the title is from super junior's song "one more chance" (you can listen to it too while reading hehe)

Guanlin knew it was a bad idea from the start but he went anyway. There was no way he could refuse, not when Daehwi threatened to burn all his branded clothes if he ever thought of escaping their traditional Christmas dinner.

“Come _on,_  Lin! You have to go.” Daehwi insisted on call a few days ago. “We all miss you! It’s been what? Ten years?”

“Five.”

“See! Practically forever.”

Guanlin sighed. Daehwi knew full well why the Taiwanese was reluctant to go. Sure he missed his friends from college, but his group of friends were also the same group of friends _he_ was in and Guanlin wasn’t sure he could ever show his face in front of him after what happened to them.

_If I were him, I wouldn’t want to see me either._

Sensing his hesitation through the line, Daehwi had said, “He misses you too, you know? I’m sure Jihoon hyung’s dying to see you and I know you want to see him too.”

Guanlin wished that were true. It’d been five long years since he’d last seen Jihoon in person. His friends sometimes sent him pictures of them and Jihoon together and Guanlin would spend hours just looking at the older male, wondering what had changed, what had stayed the same and if he were happy.

If he were to be honest, Guanlin was a little scared to face his ex-boyfriend again. But a small part of him (a big part) still craved to be around the man who had once held his heart preciously in his small hands and so Guanlin went.

He got a bit lost driving around Jisung’s new residence but finally found the place after an hour of searching. It was Daniel who opened the door for him when he rang the bell and the big man immediately pulled him into a hug, squeezing all the air from Guanlin’s lungs. He didn’t mind though as he embraced his hyung just as tight.

“It’s so good to see you, Linnie! And wow you’ve grown so much.” Daniel pulled him back at arm’s length and inspected Guanlin’s appearance from head to toe. Guanlin wanted to give a good impression on his return to Korea whilst still looking casual for the dinner so he went with black slacks and a simple white buttoned-down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. He styled his fringe up with his forehead entirely exposed, trying to look a bit more mature since he’d be having dinner with people older than him. He remembered all too well how much his hyungs loved to tease their baby Lin before.

“You sound like my mom, Niel hyung.” Guanlin grinned, patting the man’s broad shoulder.

“I’m sure I’m not going to be the only one here who’ll act like a mom around you. We’ve all missed our swaggy Guanlin.” Daniel said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and shutting the door behind them. 

“So I’ve heard.”

When they walked in the living room, the first two people Guanlin saw were Jaehwan and Jisung sitting on one of the couches together. The youngest knew he’d be instantly bombarded with more hugs when their eyes lit up upon seeing him. Guanlin accepted them with equal affection, missing his hyungs greatly after being away for so long.

“What the fuck happened to baby Linnie?! He’s no longer a baby anymore.” Jaehwan lamented, faking his tears as he tried to pat the top of Guanlin’s head which he avoided.

“Of course not. He’s a grown man now doing grown up things.” Jisung said, his voice cracking a tiny bit. Guanlin could almost detect tears in his eyes and the youngest laughed, happy to see his hyungs were still the same as always.

Daniel mentioned he’d bring them some refreshments from the kitchen and left Guanlin to catch up with his hyungs. Guanlin took the seat adjacent to the couch as Jisung and Jaehwan sat back on theirs.

“So how’s Taiwan?”

Jisung slapped Jaehwan on the shoulder, “Why are you asking about the country? Ask him about his well-being first.”

“Then you do it.” Jaehwan scowled, rubbing the pained area.

Doing just that, Jisung twisted to face Guanlin with an angelic smile, “How are you, Lin-ah? Last we heard of you, you got a promotion in your dad’s company?”

“Yeah, it’s been great.” Guanlin rubbed his nape sheepishly, “It’s stressful but it’s work and I like that I get to interact with a lot of people from around the world.”

Jisung clapped for him, “That sounds nice! Just don’t work too hard or else you’ll be getting grey hairs early.”

“Like you, hyung?” Daniel said cheekily when he came back with their drinks.

Jisung scowled and moved to get up but Daniel had ran back to the kitchen for his life. Guanlin laughed at their playful interaction despite being grown men and grabbed a drink to sip on.

“So are you dating anyone?” Jaehwan suddenly asked. Jisung slapped him on the shoulder again.

“Ow! Can't a man speak for once?!” Jaehwan shouted and Jisung tried to communicate by widening his eyes and pursing his lips.   

Guanlin cut in before they could start arguing, “I did a few times but it never lasted long so I’m still single.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Jisung and Jaehwan exchanged glances but didn't comment any further, changing the subject to something else instead and Guanlin was glad they didn’t prod him for more. His past relationships had been more out of convenience and pity rather than pursuing something of his own. His heart was just never in it and he knew the people he’d dated felt that.  

“Hey Guanlin!” Seongwoo suddenly popped up from behind and tackled the younger with a back hug, “We just heard you arrived! How’s it going, buddy!”

Daehwi was also there with his boyfriend, Jinyoung, following right behind, a small smile adorning his small face. Guanlin stood up to hug them all. When they arranged themselves around the living room and caught up with each other, Guanlin finally asked, “Are we not having dinner yet?”

“Minhyun hyung decided we should have a feast in honor of your arrival so Daniel and Woojin are with him cooking up some Busan dish speciality.” Jinyoung replied with a jerk of his head to the kitchen.

Guanlin felt his heart warm at the thoughtfulness of his friends. He smiled till his gums showed, “Thanks guys. But you didn’t have to.”

“Oh some of us argued that you’d say that and wanted a simple meal but Jihoon— ack!” Jaehwan was cut off when Seongwoo suddenly grasped him in a chokehold.

“We haven’t jammed in a while haven’t we, Jaehwanie? Let’s go.” Seongwoo said cheerily, dragging Jaehwan to some place else in the house while Guanlin blinked after them in confusion. Jisung just sighed and facepalmed in exasperation.

“So Guanlin,” Daehwi leaned in, shifting the youngest’s attention to him, “Where’s our gifts from Taiwan? I want that cardigan you said you got for me.”

“Ah, right!” Guanlin snapped his fingers, and reached over the armrest to bring out the shopping bag he’d brought along with him. Luckily, his hyungs had been too busy with his appearance to notice them earlier.

Everyone’s eyes widened when Guanlin walked around to give each one of them a present, the brand of the item speaking highly of the cost.

“Yay presents!” Seongwoo cheered when he returned with a chagrined Jaehwan in tow.

Guanlin grinned as everyone marveled over what he gave them. He shopped carefully for the things he knew his friends liked even though it’d been years. He just hoped he was still right.

Daehwi eyed the five items left in the bag and nudged Guanlin with a teasing smile, “So you bought one for everyone?”

Guanlin knew what he was implying, “Of course I did. It’s Christmas. It’d be weird if I left anyone out.”

“Don’t worry. Jihoon hyung will like anything you give him.”

“You say it as if he’s not mad at me for breaking our relationship.”

There was a pause as Daehwi stared at him intently for a few seconds and Guanlin almost felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned anything about the past and before he could take it back, Daehwi said cryptically, “That’s something you need to speak with Jihoon hyung about.”

Guanlin wanted to ask what he meant but it was at that moment when Daniel appeared from the kitchen shouting, “Dinner is ready!”

Guanlin’s jaw dropped the moment he entered the dining area, surprised to see so many dishes on the table. Sometimes, their Christmas dinners consisted of a few cooked meals by Minhyun or take outs when they were too lazy to cook but this year’s dinner was like an entire buffet.

“Out of the way!” Someone shouted from behind and Guanlin turned to find someone trying to carry a huge hot pot to the table. He instantly moved to help, seeing that the person was too small for it.

“I can bring it over instead.” Guanlin said, placing his hands over the others and his breath hitched when he looked over the pot to see familiar beautiful, brown eyes.

_Jihoon._

Time seemed to still around Guanlin as his eyes drank in the presence in front of him. He was still as breathtaking as Guanlin remembered, his hair now back to its original dark color rather than the blond Guanlin last saw him sport. Jihoon as a brunet just complemented his fair skin more, and made him look both young and mature at the same time. He was probably staring too long but Guanlin just couldn't look away and Jihoon wasn't doing anything to draw away from him either. 

“Woah!” Minhyun cut in, grabbing the hot pot from both of their hands as it seemed like neither was going to move any time soon.

“If you guys drop this, I dunno what I’d kill you for, ruining the dish or dirtying the floors.” Minhyun grumbled to himself, placing the hot pot carefully in the middle of the table.

Jihoon seemed to shake out of his stupor first and he broke the eye contact to send Minhyun an apologetic smile. Guanlin felt something in his chest tighten at the sight. “Sorry, hyung! I’ll go get the rest.”

With one last glance at Guanlin, Jihoon ran back inside the kitchen and the younger finally felt like breathing again.

Someone suddenly thumped him on the back and Guanlin turned to see Woojin giving him his signature snaggletoothed smile, “It’s good to see you, Guanlin. Taiwan looks like it’d been good for you.” He said and Guanlin nodded a bit dazedly, slowly coming back to himself.

Then Woojin leaned in to whisper, “But you might want to tone down the heart eyes a bit.” He pulled back, squeezed Guanlin’s shoulder once before disappearing inside the kitchen as well.

Guanlin blinked after him and flushed when he understood Woojin’s words. Had Guanlin been that obvious already? Granted he’d never been able to hide his adoration for Jihoon since the time he was first introduced to the smaller male in college but Guanlin had hoped he’d been able to grow out of it already.

Clearly, nothing had changed at all when it came to Jihoon.

Everyone else had already found their designated seats when the youngest moved to find his. Guanlin sat between Jinyoung and Jisung, the seats in front of him and towards the end still empty. Jisung swiftly pulled Guanlin into a conversation about things he didn’t know about but he politely nodded along anyway.

That’s probably why when Woojin and Minhyun took their seats, the only empty chair left was the one across Guanlin and the only person who hadn’t sat down yet was Jihoon.

“Yah, Hoonie hurry up!” Daniel said, banging his utensils on the table like some elementary child.  

“If you hurry me up, you won’t be getting any of these brownies.” Jihoon grouched when he appeared with a plate of brownies on hand. He placed them on whatever available space was left on the dinner table and finally moved to settle in his seat.

Guanlin tensed realizing too late where Jihoon would be seating. He tried not to stare when the chair in front of him was pulled back and Jihoon plopped down on it. Would he rather not sit somewhere else instead of having to eat with his ex across him? But it seemed like Jihoon didn’t mind the arrangement and was already tucking in when everyone started piling their plates with food.

Throughout the dinner, Guanlin was very mindful of Jihoon’s actions. He knew Jihoon liked to eat everything in front of him and so Guanlin made sure that Jihoon was finished getting what he needed before serving himself. It helped not to clash their hands when grabbing for side dishes over the table.

There was one incident however when Jinyoung was speaking to Guanlin, forcing his attention away from the table and thus not seeing it when his hands brushed against Jihoon’s trying to grab for the pitcher of water.

Guanlin snapped his head around in surprise, hand frozen in midair while Jihoon instantly retracted his hand, looking away from Guanlin’s direction as if nothing had happened. Feeling a bit disappointed, the Taiwanese silently poured water into his glass and was no longer listening to Jinyoung when he watched through his periphery Jihoon slowly grabbing the pitcher and serving himself too.

What Guanlin would give to be the one to serve Jihoon water, to put meat in his plate and watch the way his cheeks puffed out happily as he chewed. He wanted to reach across the table and hold Jihoon’s hand, talk to him like there was no barrier between them and feel as if they were friends again (even though Guanlin wished for more).

But he couldn’t and knowing it was his decision to leave made his heart heavy with guilt and regret.

Jisung must have noticed his subdued mood towards the end of the dinner because he asked Guanlin for something in the kitchen, patting his back consolingly and the younger gratefully excused himself from the table.

Entering the empty and spacious room, he leaned his weight against the counter and sighed, staring up at the white ceiling as if it could tell him all the answers he needed. Guanlin loosened one of his top buttons and fished out his phone to check the time.

_9:30 pm._

Was it too early to ask to leave already? He felt shitty thinking of ditching the Christmas dinner when his friends were so excited to see him but he felt even shittier if he stayed any longer with these thoughts of Jihoon in mind. Guanlin sometimes wished he wasn't so wrapped around the small boy but other times he thanked god that he'd been blessed meeting such a beautiful, amazing and strong person like Jihoon. 

Jihoon probably didn't need him anyway. It's been five years— the other had probably found someone else already. It gave a sickening twist to his gut but what could Guanlin do? Better to just leave rather than find out the truth. As he contemplated his options, he didn’t hear it when someone entered the kitchen after him.

“Even after all these years, you still wear your emotions on your sleeve, Guanlin.”

Guanlin almost dropped his phone when he jerked his head towards the door, eyes wide at seeing Jihoon standing there.

“H-Hyung…?”  

Jihoon sighed, walking from the door to sit on a countertop, legs swinging in the air. “If you leave after the dinner, I’m going to assume it’s because of me and I’ll get really offended. Plus the hyungs aren't going to like that their guest of honour can't stay for the gift exchange.”

For some reason, a small part of him was thrilled that Jihoon still knew him so well but he was largely mortified that he’d been caught. “That wasn’t… I really wasn’t going to… “

Jihoon just gave him a look and Guanlin gave up trying. “You’d be more comfortable without me here.” He admitted, eyes averted from the older male. 

“Who said?” Jihoon asked quickly. 

“What?”

“Who said I’d be more comfortable without you?”

“...I-I just thought since you know we…” He gestured vaguely between them and Guanlin wished he could find the more appropriate words to say or better yet, not speak of _that_ at all. He sighed in exasperation, “You looked uncomfortable when our hands touched earlier for the pitcher.”

Jihoon bit lip, “I was just… surprised. Not uncomfortable. You looked like you didn’t want me touching you either.”

Jihoon didn’t know how much Guanlin disagreed with that so he stayed silent, pocketing his phone again and leaving his hands in his pockets. He felt Jihoon probe at him with his eyes and Guanlin tried to evade them with little to no success. Guanlin could never avoid Jihoon for long (unless they were separated by countries) and soon, he found his gaze seeking after Jihoon's.

“I’ve tried dating again,” Jihoon suddenly announced. Guanlin felt like he’d been sucker punched in the lungs. He didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to hear about Jihoon finding someone else now.

“And there were a few nice guys here and there. Daniel and I even tried dating a few times but it never lasted long. Mostly because we just played games rather than go out on dates. At least there were others who knew how to take me out on dates but—”

“That's great, hyung.” Guanlin interrupted, "I'm glad you could be happy with someone now." 

That sounded fake even to his own ears but Guanlin didn't know what to say. He just wanted Jihoon to stop talking about other people he dated, people who were there for Jihoon when he couldn't. Did it make him selfish thinking no other man was worthy of Jihoon's attention? 

“Do you really mean that?”, of course Jihoon continued to prod at him.   

Guanlin hesitated before saying, “I don't think I can give you a truthful answer, hyung, if you keep asking me.”

"Why not? Why can't we be honest with each other?" the  _for once_ was implied in his words and Guanlin decided if Jihoon wanted the truth then he'd give it to him. What was there to lose when he’d already lost so much.

“I just don't like it. I don't like hearing you dating other people because I-I never got over you in Taiwan... I couldn’t. You were the one constant in my life and having you gone felt like losing a limb.” He tightened his hands into fist and forced the words out of his mouth, “I loved you. I _still_ love you. Even when I tried forgetting you and started dating other people, I still thought of you. And it's messed up, I know, that even when I ended our relationship, I don't like hearing how you've—"  _moved on_ , "found other people to be with. I can't-” He cut himself off, not knowing what he was trying to say anymore. He didn't think he'd be so direct with his feelings but Guanlin knew he couldn't hide them when Jihoon could just tell by looking at him. 

Jihoon looked shaken by the proclamation of love and he licked his dry lips. “Then why did you go.” Jihoon asked softly, his eyes downcast. Guanlin knew what he was really asking for: _why did you leave me?_

Guanlin always thought back to their last moment together in Korea, wondering how he could have just left Jihoon behind like that. But then he realized, “You never asked me to stay.”

Jihoon raised tear-filled eyes that made them sparkle so much brighter under the dim light of the kitchen, “How could I? Your father needed you and I didn’t want to make you choose between me and family. I already knew how that would end.”

“You gave up without even trying.”

“So you would have stayed if I’d asked?” Jihoon asked critically like he thought Guanlin wouldn’t have done it.

“Yes.”

That silenced Jihoon.

“I would have stayed.” Guanlin said, getting closer to Jihoon. The older male watched him but didn’t move away, just stayed seated as Guanlin walked to stand in front of him, “You know I would have done anything for you.”

Jihoon’s bottom lip trembled as he stared into the fire of Guanlin’s eyes, “But your family…” he weakly tried.

“One of my dad’s loyal employees could have done the job. It didn’t have to be me.” Guanlin didn't know how true that was but he liked to believe it was possible. He pressed his palms on the countertop Jihoon was sitting on, their bodies almost inches apart. It was the first time in five years that he was this close to Jihoon again and Guanlin was still mesmerized by the shape of his eyes, the slope of his nose and the plump of his lips.

Jihoon was still so beautiful but the sadness in his eyes made his chest ache. He hadn’t wanted to leave him but Jihoon had only distanced himself after he’d told him of his family’s situation and what that meant for their relationship.

When Guanlin was packing up, Jihoon came to help. When Guanlin rode to the airport, Jihoon came along with him. When Guanlin had to board the plane, he stood in front of Jihoon and waited, and waited with yearning eyes for Jihoon to ask him to stay, to not leave Korea and be with him.

But all he received was a tight-lipped smile and a hug. Not even when Guanlin was walking towards the doors did he hear a single sound from Jihoon shouting after him. He had hoped that Jihoon wouldn’t let him go so easily, that he’d fight tooth and nail for Guanlin to stay but once he was on his seat in the airplane, alone and heartbroken, he realized he'd raised his hopes too much.

And that’s what probably hurt Guanlin the most.

“I couldn’t—” Jihoon’s voice cracked a tiny bit, “I couldn’t asked you to stay. It was such a great opportunity for you, Guanlin and I was still struggling to find a decent job myself. You wanted to share an apartment with me but I didn’t want to be the one bringing you down when I know you could achieve so much more."

Guanlin sighed in exasperation and bumped his forehead against Jihoon’s, his fondness for the smaller male outweighing everything else.

“When will you realize,” Guanlin pinned Jihoon with his gaze, “that my love for you could never replace any of the riches given to me by other people. My only happiness is with you.”

Jihoon’s eyes were wide and glassy, and he seemed to be holding his breath when Guanlin slowly leaned in. He made sure to give Jihoon the time to back away, to tell him to stop but the older only fluttered his eyes shut, eyelashes sweeping against flushed cheeks and Guanlin closed his own.

He raised his hand to cup Jihoon’s cheek, just as soft as he remembered it, thumb tracing random circles over the warm skin, with his heart pounding loudly in his ears and their lips drawing closer and closer—

_knock, knock_

“Hey, we’re about to open presents! Do you wanna join?” Jinyoung called from behind the door. Jihoon instantly jerked away, surprised by the noise as if he’d forgotten where they were in the first place.

Then Daehwi’s voice appeared, “Hyung! What the fuck are you doing?!”

“What? I was just asking if they wanted to— hey!”

There was a _thump_ and more shuffling sounds before the kitchen was quiet once again.

Guanlin shut his eyes. _Fuck._ Just a little more and they would have… But nothing ever went Guanlin’s way. He pulled back, intending to just leave as he initially planned but Jihoon’s hand fisted itself around his sleeve.

“Don’t go.”

Guanlin thought he'd heard wrong. The words he’d longed to hear were finally falling from Jihoon’s lips and Guanlin raised his head to find those beautiful eyes staring determinedly back at him.

“Stay.”

Guanlin took the hand from his sleeve and held it tightly in his grasp, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Where?”

He whispered, “Anywhere.”

They didn’t even say goodbye before he and Jihoon were out the front door, and heading to Guanlin’s car. When he glanced down at his phone though, he noticed a notification on his lock screen from Daehwi. It was short: _Hyungs and I are cheering for you! Merry Christmas!_ He smiled and closed his phone again.

As they walked to where he parked, his and Jihoon’s hands continued to brush. He hesitated on whether he could hold Jihoon's hand again but soon, he felt fingers nudging the back of his hand and Guanlin immediately invited Jihoon’s hand to slide against his. Enveloping Jihoon’s small hands in his made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and soar.

He didn’t think he could ever be this affectionate with Jihoon again. If this were a dream, Guanlin never wanted to wake up from it.

It was a peaceful drive into the city. They talked about random things, about what they still liked and disliked, and about what they’ve grown to enjoy and what they’ve grown to hate. It was nice and Guanlin could almost fool himself into thinking they’d never parted ways and were still together.   

“How long are you staying in Korea?” Jihoon asked, his voice hesitant as if he didn’t want to bring it up.

Guanlin watched the road as he contemplated his choices. He parked the car beside an empty park where endless white snow blanketed the entire ground and Guanlin took Jihoon’s hand in his. He lightly kissed the knuckles and said against them, “Since you asked me to stay then I will.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened, “Guanlin—”

“I’ll just ask for the rest of my clothes and things to be sent back here. My family owns a condominium in Seoul anyway and I can find a job here too.”

“B-But how about your family’s business?” Jihoon asked, hand grasping onto Guanlin’s tightly.

“I’ll talk to my father. Don’t worry.” Guanlin pecked the back of Jihoon’s hand again, “I'm sorry that I broke your heart and for all the pain I brought you these past five years. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for us and leaving you behind." 

"I'm sorry too." Jihoon whispered.

The younger smiled, "I want to be with you again… i-if you’ll have me.”

Jihoon blushed and he tried to hide his face but Guanlin could see his cheeks bursting from his smile, “I think I’d really like that too.”

Their eyes locked and Guanlin wanted nothing more than to lean in and press his lips against Jihoon’s and recall how it felt like to be on the receiving end of Jihoon’s love again. So he did.

Jihoon met him halfway, the longing in his eyes unmistakable. When their lips finally met, Guanlin felt an instant spark run down his spine and he sighed, sliding a hand through Jihoon’s soft hair to pull him closer.

If they weren’t in a car and kissing over the gears, Guanlin would have wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist and deepen the kiss. For now he made due with what he could: tilting Jihoon’s head back and licking his bottom lip playfully, making the other gasp. He couldn’t help smiling a bit— Jihoon hadn’t changed at all.

Of course his hyung retaliated by nibbling his lips and being an absolute tease and Guanlin felt himself falling more and more in love with the other. Even as Jihoon pulled away time to time to peck him softly on the lips before coming back to press their mouths properly together again. He was so frustrating but unbelievably adorable at the same time. No wonder Guanlin found himself still whipped.

He never wanted to part from this, from Jihoon, ever again.  

When breathing became difficult, Jihoon slowly backed away and Guanlin forced himself not to follow after him, “I missed you.”

Guanlin chuckled softly, “Me too. I thought about you everyday.”

Jihoon scrunched up his nose cutely, “Liar.”

“It’s true! I still have that picture of you framed on my bedside table.” Guanlin should probably feel embarrassed about that but seeing the blush creep over Jihoon’s cheeks was worth it.

“No wonder you were still single. Your dates probably didn’t like seeing that.” Jihoon grumbled.

Guanlin shrugged, interlacing his fingers with Jihoon’s just to feel his warmth again, “True. They must have realized they could never match your beauty.”

Jihoon nudged him on the side and Guanlin couldn’t stop the grin stretching across his face, “Ugh you’re still such a sap. How do you let those cheesy words fall past your lips?” Jihoon faked a cringe, making the younger laugh.

“You were blushing, don’t deny it. And you still love me for it anyway.”

Jihoon sighed but his lips were twitching up at the corners, “I guess I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @winking_baby!


End file.
